Known in the art is a method for preparing heterochain polymers, such as polyamides, by interphase polycondensation of diamines with dihaloanhydrides of dicarboxylic acids which is effected by atomization of the latter in the form of a aerosol by a compressed gas into an aqueous solution of diamines. Prior to atomization, said dihaloanhydrides of dicarboxylic acids (which are liquid under normal conditions) are dissolved in organic solvents inert in respect of said dihaloanhydrides to a concentration ranging from 0.1 to 0.5 mol/l of the solvent.
This prior art method has a disadvantage in that a diluted solution of a dihaloanhydride in an organic solvent is used in the reaction. This necessitates regeneration of large quantities of the organic solvent, and the process as a whole becomes substantially complicated.
To perform the process by the prior art method, it is necessary to subject, to a deep drying, great amounts of the organic solvent because of the danger of saponification of dihaloanhydrides of dicarboxylic acids.
The specific character of the interphase polycondensation in the above-mentioned prior art method (i.e., the necessity of an exact metering of the starting monomers, the use of mechanical stirring, etc.) hinders the performance of the process by a continuous scheme.